Apparatus of this kind are known from, for example, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,253. This patent specification describes in detail how banknotes are conveyed from a plurality of sequentially coupled magazines to a receipt opening accessible to the customer.
It is also previously known to provide separate safedeposit boxes where customers, for example during those times when the bank is closed, can deposit from outside the bank money envelopes containing cheques, which are then automatically converted to a safe location in the bank or like establishment. These systems and associated apparatus, however, are quite separate from the aforementioned apparatus for dispensing valuable papers etc. and are constructed in a different manner from such apparatus.
It may occur in practice that one and the same customer desires at one and the same time to deposit cheques received during a business day, and to withdraw cash in amounts which vary from time to time. At present, these transactions must be carried out at different locations, which might be relatively far apart, which is a disadvantage and also perhaps a security risk. The object of the present invention is, among other things, to eliminate this disadvantage, by enabling the units incorporated in such a dispensing apparatus and depositing apparatus to be utilized more efficiently.